Kara
Kara is a Yokai, formerly a Forbidden Hybrid. She is a Hien no Ha, and the current lifetime of Aryanna Margot, whom is living again as a seperate bieng. She is the wife of Rikuo Nura and Kiku Honda, and the Fiancee to Arthur Kirkland. She is also the adoptive mother of James Kirkland, and the Queen and personification of North Harmonia. Appearance Kara has medium length straight blonde hair. She is an average height, lean-built young teen with yellow-white skin and hazel eyes. She generally wears a hooded sweatshirt, with either sweatpants, skinny jeans, or pajama bottoms. When in form of Hien no Ha, she stands at six feet and two inches, with medium length straight red and blue hair, bright green eyes, and occasionally red and blue marks. As Hien no Ha, she usually wears the same attire as her human self, occasionally wearing a tank top rather than a hooded sweatshirt. Personality Kara is very attached to her friends, family, and other loved ones. She generally appears calm or happy, even when she gets upset. At a certain point when mad, she will 'explode,' which results in yelling and potential violence. She tries to stay strong for those around her, but will break down occaisonally to let out pent up emotions. As a child, Kara was raised watching educational television and the anime Pokemon. After an incident with bullying in the first grade, her sweet schoolgirl demeanor changed to that of a paranoid introvert. Since that incident, she put herself through a lot to become stronger to protect herself and others. As a teenager, Kara is fond of Anime and Manga, as well as Japanese culture. She is also fond of school, unless it comes to English class. She struggles slightly at learning French, and is teaching herself Japanese. Kara is a percussionist in Band, and usually plays the snare drum or bells. She enjoys drawing, having taught herself a manga-like style that she has developed, and occaisonally writes fan-fiction and short stories. History Having gone through many lifetimes, Kara generally keeps most of her past to herself, as it was generally not a good one. She occaisonally mentions things from past lives, such as being in a concentration camp during World War II, and living in Whitechapel at the time of the Whitechapel Murders. The only one that Kara has revealed her past to is Rihan Nura, her Father-in-Law. Some day she hopes to reveal more, at least to her husband and sisters when she is ready. Abilities Kara, as Hien no Ha, has the ability to control the elements of Fire and Water. She can also fly, and mimic other Yokai's appearances and abilities. Having recently defeated her Ayakashi side, she has gained the ability to manipulate shadows. Despite all of these abilities, she still has trouble using them, as often her powers get 'cut off' leaving her to fight with her hands and weapons. She generally ends up calling for help from either Ivan Braginski, Ludwig Bielschmidt, and in extreme cases, Gozumaru